Love at its greatest
by DolceBella
Summary: A car accident, and pregnancy, a family bond, a rehatching of an old relationship, will anything be as it should for Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke and the other tree hill residents?


Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A/N- yes I know its horrible I'm starting another story when I still have one that's not finished another than I haven't finished editing and other I seemed to have forgotten about, but I was forced to post this naley/brucus fic by Steph.

Title- Love at its greatest

Chapter 1

Brooke sat in Peyton's car looking out the window, it was raining, actually, it was almost flood like but she did not care. Brooke had lost all she cared about and it was Peyton's fault. 'Strange how this all worked out, the one who caused all this is the one whose car I am in.' Brooke laughed at her own thought.

"What's so funny, B?" Peyton asked glancing over at he best friend.

"It's nothing, wow its horrible out isn't it?" Brooke said trying to shake off the bad feeling, she was getting.

"Yea it happens to be pretty bad out."

"So Peyton, where are we going?"

"Um, Brooke there is something I need to take care of and I'm too scared to do it by myself, so you are going with me best bud." Peyton said in a cheery voice.

Brooke looked over to her and gave her a stop the bullshit look. At the same time, Brooke's cell phone rang and scared Peyton so much that she lost control of the car and the car went over the side of the bridge into the water. Brooke was never able to pick up the phone, unconscious and bleeding just like Peyton in a sinking car.

The car that was behind them pulled over and called 911 as fast as he could, the accident kept replaying in his head. The only problem was that the accident that Dan Scott was witnessing was not that of Brooke and Peyton's, no he was replaying the car accident that his brother got his son, Lucas into. Fear again gripping his heart, for the son that he stupidly pushed away, Dan pulled out his phone and called Lucas.

Phone call

"Hello?" Lucas said, not knowing who was calling him.

"Lucas its Dan, your father."

"Umm ok, are you ok? Is something wrong, Dan?" Lucas said in confusion.

"Yes, I mean no. Lucas are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine Dan, I mean I am confused but I'm fine."

"Thank God, I'm sorry its just that I saw the worst accident ever and I have no idea if the two girls are going to make it, the paramedic's are working on them right now but I just kept seeing your accident and I need to hear your voice." Dan said.

"Oh alright, wait what two girls?" Lucas' blood ran cold, he just called Brooke but she did not pick up, which is something Brooke never does, in fact, the phone went dead as if someone smashed it in to a million pieces. 'Was Brooke in an accident?' Lucas thought.

"Oh Lucas I think it was Peyton's car and I'm pretty sure that Brooke was in the car, but I could be wrong."

"What hospital?"

"The same one you and I where in I suppose, why?" Dan asked.

"I'll meet you there, please Dan, go to the hospital with them, and make sure Brooke is alright, I still have to tell her something." Lucas said.

"Alright, I promise Brooke will be alright, I'll see you soon son."

"Thanks... Da-dad." Click Lucas hung up, grabbed his keys, and drove to the hospital.

At the apartment, Haley sat crying on her bed. 'What am I going to do? How is Nathan going to respond to this? What is going to happen? We are too young! I can't do this whole thing yet!" The thoughts ran through her head and Nathan came through the door and heard Haley crying. Worried he ran into the bedroom to see her curled up on the bed in tears.

"Hales? Baby what's the matter?"

"Nathan! Oh nothing I'm just in a mood." Haley said lying through her teeth.

Sitting on the bed as Haley sat up; Nathan put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them, "Haley we are this marriage together so tell me what has you crying at 2 in the afternoon on a Saturday?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Haley said as she pushed him off her. "Nathan I'm going for a walk, stay home you are not coming with me ok? I just need to think alright."

"Haley it happens to be flooding out there almost and you want me to just let you go for a walk?"

"Yes Nathan I do and you will because you love me." Haley said as she walked out into the storm.

A/n- don't yell at me because it happens to be a short first chapter and it seems to be horribly written, I have ideas for this story but I'm not sure if I like it enough to continue so review and tell me if you want a chapter two or if I should just quit now.


End file.
